Vinyl's Mistake
by Swift The Dragon
Summary: Vinyl Scratch may be the DJ party pony that you all see fairly consistently. However, she meets a new pony and gets into something much too large for her to handle and gets framed for something that she didn't do. She's on the run now, and only one way to make it stop. OCXVinyl.


**Sorry about the new story. I've been inspired and would like to write this for a while to see where this one goes. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The odor of cut grass, sweat, and popcorn fill my nostrils. My body is ready to pounce like a tiger ready for its kill. My muscles lie relaxed as they wait for their call of duty to come in an instant. I have one hand on the, my other is cocked back against my side ready to fire. I watch the man in front of me as I keep the brown egg shaped ball just inside of my peripheral vision. Breaths can be seen as they fog up and disappear as quickly as they appeared. A light snow flurry creates a layer on the red synthetic turf field as a man can be heard calling a cadence.

"RED 32… RED 32!"

I don't hear the crowd as my mind begins to block out everything for an audible standpoint. My vision becomes wider and clearer. The ball moves back and I move forward. The man in front of me drops back. _Pass! _was the only thing going through my thick skull at the moment.

I start to press toward the man's outside shoulder as I attempt to run around him. He throws his arms out as I get closer to him. Instinctively, I extend my left arm and catch his right arm. I shove it inside causing his shoulder to come toward me. I throw my right arm up and over his shoulder and push off of him as if I were swimming at the local pool. My eyes widen as I get past him and find myself to have a free shot to the quarterback.

I pick up the pace as I near the quarterback. He never sees me. I lower my shoulder as I connect with his chest. I wrap my arms around his body in a bear hug. But his body begins to come up off the ground and we end up both becoming airborne. My momentum and overall weight carry us through the air as both of us finally hit the turf, hard.

I get back up and in an ecstatic rage and excitement; I dart the opposite way on the field celebrating. However, I couldn't say the same about the opposing teams quarterback. He unbuckles his chinstrap and tosses his helmet off. I walk over to him as my excitement instantly turns into concern. He's grunting in pain and rolling from side to side holding his forearm.

"Hey, man! Number 7, you alright?" I ask him.

"He looks up at me as his trainers take a quick look at him. "Yeah, my arm's all fucked up," he says able to get a laugh through his episodes of pain.

The trainers then sit up and claim that he needs to be taken back to the hospital for an X-Ray. The trainers stand up as they begin to help the young man up. At the last moment, I step in and grab the player's hand instead. The young man smiles as he reaches for my hand and yanks back to stand up. He reaches his feet and pats the side of my helmet with his good arm. He turns to me as he walks off the field. "Thanks, man… good luck down the road."

He jogs off the field while cradling his injured arm. I jog back into our huddle with a new found life in the home team's crowd. The rest of the game ends up going the same way. We won a 28 to 0 shut-out victory against a vastly superior Eastern Washington team on their home field, in the snow, and while being well below freezing.

As we celebrate the victory, I mope back into the corner of the locker room. I sit down and take off my white with purple trim helmet off. I look down at it and admire the little purple "F" on the side of it. My team is happy but I'm not. I had lost my girlfriend who had been with me for over a year; found out she was cheating on me.

_It was about a week ago, I had gotten out of jail because of a bail. Luckily my coach wasn't in a terrible mood so he didn't suspend me and make it a big deal on the local news. What was one of my friends told me that my girl was cheating on me._

"_Jack, she's getting' it on with another dude!" _

"_Man, fuck you!" _

"_No, nigga! She's with that pussy lax kid, Michael." _

"_What! You mean that 5 foot; buck 50 soakin' wet, West Virginia inbred? No way!" _

"_Fine! Don't say I didn't warn ya!" _

_My curiosity gets the best of me as I agree reluctantly to spy on my girlfriend. It's South Carolina in November, so it's in the high 50s, not to cold, yet. Anyway, I walk across our large campus and end up not finding either one of them. After about an hour of searching for them I end up just quitting and start to head back to my dorm to finish my Anthropology project. As I stroll past the football stadium to take a short cut back to my dorm. As I'm walking by it begins to rain, but it was just a drizzle. However, I hear one loud, high-pitched snicker followed by a few audible giggles. My curiosity again gets the best of me as I turn off my intended course to walk to inside the familiar stadium. As I enter one of the small tunnels, I see two figures, one slightly taller than the other. However, one had a small bulging chest and a bigger butt than the other one. She turns her face toward me, but never sees me. It was my girlfriend. _

_Still not getting upset, I give a small glimmer of hope that this guy is a visiting relative. They talk for a few minutes before finally she makes the move. She turns toward him and kisses him on the lips, and with a passion might I add. The anger starts to build up inside of me as I try to control myself. But she does something that I'll never forget; she reaches into the front of his pants. _

_Anger and pure rage take over now. I look around in an ecstatic state as I try to find a weapon. I find a copper pipe from the plumbing being done to the stadium restrooms. I pick it up and carry it with me onto the field. _

_I open the gate with a violent thrust and the two "lovers" take notice of me almost instantly. My girlfriend is the first to confront me, "Jack! Please… don't!"_

_She grabs my arm but I shove her off and she fall to the ground. The lacrosse player, Michael, just stands there in shock as I close in on him. Before he could get out of his trance and react to me, I was already swinging down at the back of his knees. The pipe makes the connection with a loud PING! and Michael falls to the ground on all fours. _

"_You piece of shit! Hohohohoho! You're one big son of a bitch, aren't ya?' I yell at him with a different tone in my voice. It sounded almost not human, but mad. "Think you can just steal my girl like that?" _

"_Please! Don't do this!" he pleas for mercy as his eyes begin to tear up from fear and pain._

_I walk to the front of him to look at his terrified face. I use the pipe to caress his face as if I were admiring it. "Oh poor, Michael. Don't you have your lacrosse faggots to help you out now, do ya?" I give a small chuckle, "I have the right mind to kill you right now. People like you were shot where I'm from. But I'm not going to do that to you." _

_He looks at me with a pained and confused face, "Then what do plan on doing?" _

"_This!" I yell as I come across and connect with side of his head. He drops to the rain soaked grass with a thud and doesn't move. _

_I turn and start to walk off with my weapon in hand but I realize that I forgot something and stopped, "Oh. And Michelle, we're done." _

_I say to her as I toss the copper piping at her it lands right in her lap but she refuses to move. I leave the stadium calmly and take my stroll back to my dorm room. When people say rumors spread like wildfire, they truly do. I entered the dorm and everyone would clear a way for me, wouldn't even go near me. As I walk down the hall two uniformed officers were waiting for me at my dorm. I stop in front of them and play it cool. _

"_Evening, officers. How are we today?" I ask them in a polite manner. _

"_Mr. Baker. Please come with us." The officer on the left asked me._

"_Why?" _

"_We have a warrant for your arrest. Assault and attempted murder charge," other officer stated. _

"_Oh! Do you now?" I ask them sarcastically. _

_The officer on the left reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a paper with my name on it. I read it for a moment and come to find myself in a bind. The document seemed legit. So I end up giving myself up and going to the police station in downtown Greenville._

The entire memory goes by in a flash as I come back to and realize that I already have my sports bag filled with my equipment. I stand up out of my chair and make my way back to the door to go to the charter bus. I make my way outside in to the 10 degree weather of Washington and not to mention the snow. As I walk toward the bus, I lose my footing. I drop my bag from my hand and a split second later, I'm in the air. I see the stars and the moon before everything goes dark. It was pitch black. I couldn't tell if anything was in front of me. It was just nothingness. But, there was something. A small light begins to appear off into the distance. I take a step forward and come to find myself on flat ground. I take another step, same result.

After a few cautious steps, my pace quickens and I'm back into my regular walk. I was still kind of sketchy, hoping that I wouldn't just all of sudden fall into an endless abyss. The light begins to grow brighter and brighter as I near it. I get close enough to it to realize that it's not just a light. It seems that it is a portal, there was a town below. But what really through me off is the fact that there aren't any people inside of the town. There is what looks like horses… or maybe ponies. Something of that nature. I continue to stare in disbelief to the fact that seem to be communicating with each other, with their MOUTHS!

"Jack Baker?" a deep voice called to me. It was a commanding voice.

I quickly turn around to find the voice but I there wasn't anybody behind me. "Hello?"

"Are you not Jack Baker?" the voice asks me again.

"Um… yeah. That's me. Why?"

"Good." He says and pauses for a moment. "I've seen your recent turn of events, and I want to give you another chance."

"Another chance?" I look around slowly backing up away from where I thought the voice was coming from.

"Yes. That Michael you fought with… He died early this morning."

My heart just sinks at the news he just gave me. I killed someone! WHAT THE HELL! "I'm… I'm sorry to hear that. But what does that have to do with me."

He gives a long disappointed sigh, "They're going to try you for 1st degree murder…"

"FIRST DEGREE! But I didn't plan it…"

"SILENCE!" His voice bellows through the entire realm of nothingness I'm in. "I'm sorry, young one. I know you didn't mean to kill him. You did hurt him, but only because you were in a fit of rage. That shows me you have a very hard time controlling your emotions. HOWEVER, you do possess the ability to stay faithful to your friends. And for that I'm going to give you a gift."

I look into the emptiness confused out of my mind as to what is happening, "What gift?"

"This."

All of a sudden the world around me started to spin. I felt a pain come from my forehead as I start to lose consciousness. The last thing I see is that my arms and legs are starting to grow a whitish hair to them. My vision blurs beyond comprehension and fall to the ground as my vision stops and I just lose everything. Nothingness again.

GREAT!

* * *

**Comment me and tell me how I'm doing so far my minions! Swift shall come into your house and grape you.**


End file.
